


Általad és érted

by Giccskiralyno



Category: Avengers: Age of Ultron - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mourning, Requited Love, Tony is a little bit OOC, depressive mood
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3944218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giccskiralyno/pseuds/Giccskiralyno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Egy egymásra találás rövid története.</p><p>Javítva: 2015. május 17.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Általad és érted

_Gondolkoztam rajta, bevallom. Elég sokat. Főleg azért, mert egyre szívfájdítóbb volt így rád gondolni. Már önálló személyiséggé fejlődtél, sajátos humorral, kissé irritáló brit akcentussal. Ott voltál velem mindig. Én alkottalak, de valahogy mindig egy másik személyként tekintettem rád. Éppen ebből az okból kifolyólag kezdtem bele ebbe a projektbe. Baromi sok időt emésztett volna fel, és ezzel nagyrészt tisztában is voltam, mert ilyennel előttem páran már megpróbálkoztak és bele is tört a bicskájuk. Valahogy szerettem volna az eddigieken is túlmutatni és emberi testben viszontlátni téged. Nem csupán megmutatni, hogy mennyire elbaszták előttem ezeket a dolgokat, és, hogy ezt megelőzően mennyire hibás szemléletet követtek, hanem mert igazán szerettem volna, ha a szarkazmust nem csak a hangodon érzékelem, hanem a tekinteted is megerősíti a szavaidat. A mimikád. A gesztusaid. Soha nem teszem alacsonyra a lécet, erről is beszéltem neked. Nem tudnék langyos vízben létezni egy életen át. Néha elküldtelek volna jó messzire, ezekért a beszólogatásokért, de még így is sikerült elérned, hogy a hiányod eddig nem tapasztalt ürességet hagyjon bennem. Akkor kicsit elgondolkodtam rajta, hogy te valóban különleges vagy. Miket beszélek! Persze, hogy az vagy, hisz' én alkottalak... De ez most mellékes. Tudod, mennyire hiányoztál akkor? Nem tudtam kivel normálisan elbeszélgetni. Egyáltalán csevegni sem tudtam kivel, mert minden tag csak a vér gazdag Tony Starkot vagy Vasembert látta bennem. Peppert inkább nem említem... Először azt hittem, hogy ő más lesz, de a vörös viszont a szexisten helyett a leendő gyermekei apjaként tekintett rám. Emlékszem, mikor leesett a tantusz, aznap este úgy bebasztam, mint a rajzszög, másnap pedig első dolgom volt, hogy kirúgjam és megszakítsam vele a kapcsolatot. Hihetetlen, hogy tudott ennyi év tapasztalat után ez a felismerés ennyire padlóra vágni..._  
  
_Nem akarok magamra apaként tekinteni. Soha. Nekem csak társ kell, akivel élhetem az életemet olyan ritmusban, ahogyan én akarom. Ha akarom, minden nap az asztal alá iszom magam és annyit vagyok a műhelyemben, amennyit szeretnék..._  
  
_Csak neked vallok erről, de kezdek hihetetlenül besokallni ezektől a tetves egy éjszakás kalandoktól. Egyedül azért játszom le újra meg újra ugyanazt a jelenetet, mert már rohadtul elegem van mindkét kezemből, meg a mindenféle, ilyen-olyan szintetikus muffokból. Ezek csak a szexuális szükségletek enyhítésének módjai. Olcsó numerák. Egyszer használatos bulák, egytől egyig._  
_A felszínes, egyirányú társalgások az éppen aktuális partnerrel... Tudod, olyanok, mint a páncélok, lent a műhelyben. Van egy csodálatos külsejük. Egy hihetetlen vonzó látszat. De amint mögé nézel és meglátod a nagy semmit, kicsit elgondolkozol, hogy kell-e ez neked, mert úgyis ugyanaz lesz a vége mint eddig mindegyiknek, és holnap ugyanúgy rá kell venned az illetőt, hogy eltűnjön, vagy ő távozik önként, jobbik esetben. Tisztában vagy mindezzel, mert ezen a lemezen már millió és egy karcolás keletkezett, annyiszor újrajátszották rajta ugyanazokat a dalokat. Már minden egyes akkordja fáj, és egy részed titkon valahogy még mindig élvezi. A farkadnak kell ez az egész, a lüktető hús és a forróság. Csak a tested kívánja, mert te már nem mersz belegondolni, már nem is számolod az alkalmakat..._  
_Minek mondom, hiszen láthattad! Az emlékeit átörökítettem, így tudod, miről beszélek!_  
_Arról a rengeteg whiskyről, ami pár órára gúzsba kötötte bennem a fájdalmat, a bűntudatot és az ürességet, amíg visszatértem a műhelybe és kizártam mindent._  
_Akkor azt kívántam, bárcsak lenne mellettem valaki, akinek elmondhatnék mindent és elég erős ahhoz, hogy megtörje a jeget... Valakinek beszélni érzésekről és emberi gondolatokról... Valakinek, aki nem csak azért hallgat meg, mert a kiadós dugás vagy a pénzszerzés lehetőségét látja benned..._  
_Igazán vágytam valakire, életemben először. Jó lett volna hallani, amint vicceket mesél, beszél az életben szerzett tapasztalatairól vagy bármi másról és megveregeti az ember vállát..._  
_Emlékszem arra is, amikor szó szerint felhoztam ugyanezeket és Steve-t szeretted volna mellettem tudni. Én pedig ebbe belegondolva az egyik hangszóródhoz vágtam egy súlyosabb csavarkulcsot, azt kívánva, bárcsak valóban érezted volna és a koponyádat találta volna el. Most sem tennék másként. A hátam közepére sem kívánom azt az anyáskodó, szentimentális ólomkatonát, arról nem beszélve, hogy neki is csak egy Vasember nevű figura vagyok, semmi több._  
  
_Néha elgondolkodtam rajta, hogy milyen nagyszerű lenne az életet csak úgy újraprogramozni. Tudom, hogy ez is egy spontán őrültség, és ezt a szemembe is vágtad mikor felhoztam. Többször is. Néha viszont, amikor kinézel az általad épített torony tetejéről, és naplemente előtt elnézel a város felett... Igen, ezek azok a pillanatok, amikor jó valakit magad mellett tudni és megosztani az élményt. De hogy tudnék megbízni egyetlen élő emberben is, ha annyi címke ragadt rám, hogy a fejem búbja sem látszik ki belőlük? Jó, ez is egy azon dolgok közül, amiknek az elbaszásában nem kicsit vétkes vagyok, ez tény. De feltehetsz egy fontos kérdést a sok közül: meddig tudtam volna eltitkolni, hogy én vagyok a Vasember? Úgy hiszem, előbb-utóbb úgyis kiszagolták volna. A legtöbbször nem törődöm a döntéseim súlyával, üssenek meg érte! Úgyis visszaütök._  
  
_Leírhatatlanul sok érzés kavargott bennem, mikor elhagytad az eddig inkubátornak is nevezhető, üveggel fedett kísérleti teret._  
  
_Nem tudtam, hogy ilyen viharos körülmények szülnek majd és mindjárt a megtestesülésed napján gyilkolnod kell. Azt sem sejthettem előre, hogy a tested elkészítéséről szóló terveimet meg kell majd osztanom Bannerrel, és, hogy egy űrbéli isten keze is benne lesz a te újjászületésedben._  
  
_Emlékszem, a születésed utáni első pár percben tagadtad, hogy te lennél Jarvis. Később megtapasztaltam a szavaidban a színtiszta igazságot. Ahogyan a többiek előtt beszéltél velem, amikor eltűntél és nem jöttél vissza hozzám... Csalódtam benned, de nem veszett el bennem a remény._  
  
_Amikor meghallottam a hangod, valahogy mindig ő jutott eszembe, és azok az emlékek, amiket közösen megéltünk._  
  
_Nem tudom, hogyan viszonyuljak hozzád. Mennyi maradt meg benned Jarvis személyiségéből?_  
_Azok alapján, ahogyan hozzám viszonyultál, nem hiszem, hogy lenne esélyem arra, hogy benned viszontláthassam őt. Ezek a valótlant remélő szikrák napról napra tűnnek el, és a helyüket csak a sötétség és a csend képes átvenni._  
  
_Képtelen vagyok kiverni téged a fejemből, de tudom, hogy elveszítettelek. Az összes pillanatot lehúzhattam volna a budin, mert te már nem létezel. Hiába hiszem azt, hogy Vision testében tovább élsz, ha ő már nem fog visszatalálni hozzám. Ő már nem te vagy._  
  
_Már soha nem leszel mellettem. Tovább kellene lépnem, de jelenleg még képtelen vagyok. El kellene felejtenem Visiont és vele együtt téged is. Friday és Jocasta soha nem fog a nyomodba érni..._  
  
  
   
  
  
Este volt már. Tony a szokatlanul csendes építmény nappalijában éppen az üvegen túli város képét fürkészte. Az egész lakótérben vak sötétség uralkodott. A férfi jelenleg nem akart mást, mint a legkényelmesebb foteljában ülni, kezében egy pohár testes vörösborral. Már az üveg tartalmának háromnegyede elfogyott. Testét az alkohol jóleső zsibbadtságba ringatta.  
  
A város nyüzsgését szemlélte. Az apró pontokká zsugorodott gépjárműveket, a szabálytalan időközönként felvillanó és kialvó fényeket, az égen elsuhanó repülőket, amint a leszállópályához közelebb érve látszólag egy pontban találkoznak.  
Nem gondolt sem a mai, általa szervezett jótékonysági bálra, sem semmire, ami az ő közreműködésével készült.  
  
Fáradt sóhaj hagyta el ajkait, majd pohara tartalmát magába töltve letette azt az üvegasztalra.  
  
Nem volt annyira illuminált állapotban, hogy ne tudott volna normális gondolatokat szőni elméjében. Nem, egy alkoholhoz szoktatott szervezetnek ez ennyi ital után sem okoz gondot, csupán megkönnyíti a cselekvést, és kissé elmossa gátlásai határát.  
  
Ennyi negatív emléket nem könnyű elfelejteni, de a legszörnyűbb talán az volt, hogy a józanság egytől egyig felerősítette mindet, pláne most, amikor már az utolsó létező is eltűnt mellőle, aki legalább egy kicsit is segített elviselhetőbbé tenni számára a létezést. Ő volt az, aki valamennyi örömet csempészett az életébe. Éppen annyit, ami kellő lendületet adott, hogy elsősorban ne az érdekei védelme legyen az elsődleges ok, ami kiűzi reggelente a takaró alól.  
  
Mióta Ultron megszűnt létezni és látszólag helyreállt minden, ő így tengette a napjait. Visiont Thor a győzelem után magával vitte Asgardba, hogy Odin színe elé járuljanak, és hogy beszámoljon az ő erejéről és megtestesülésének körülményeiről.  
  
Tony sikeresen kreált egy hőst maga helyett, akit aztán magába szippantott a S.H.I.E.L.D. és az idegen világ. Büszke lehetett volna magára, de valahogy erősen híján volt most ennek az érzelemnek.  
  
Úgy érezte, hogy megint kiadott magából valami értékeset, valami fontosat... Valamit, aminek a hiánya majd űrként szippant magába mindent, ha arra gondol, hogy már soha nem lesz már a közelében. Tony Stark, a jótevő, aki hatalmas részt vállalt a világ megmentésében, most nem gondolva semmire, céltalanul néz a távolba és naphosszat a műhelyében ügyködik azon, hogy egy új, frappáns elképzeléssel valahogy semmissé tegye a tátongást. Valahogy javítson a helyzetén és ismét szárnyaljon, ahogy egy elgondolás, és az abba fektetett munka tudata majd új erőket ébreszt benne.  
  
Ám ez csak egy próbálkozás. Már csak időleges figyelemelterelés azok után, hogy sikerült ráébrednie, hogy Jarvis nem csak egy találmány volt, amit minden tudását és akaratát beleölve megvalósított. Őt már nem lehetett egy tárgy szintjére lezülleszteni.  
  
_Nem lehet csak úgy elpasszolni Furynek, mint egy vásárban nyert, rózsaszín plüssnyulat. Én pedig még ezek ellenére is megtettem. De mégis mit tehettem volna? Azok ott már csak romok voltak. Jarvis személyiségének romjai, amiből alkottam valami újat, reménykedve, hogy majd a régiből is viszontlátok valamennyit. Elsődlegesen Jarvis miatt tettem, nem a S.H.I.E.L.D. utasítására. Jarvist akartam valahogy életre hívni ezzel, a világmegmentős sztori csupán egy alibi volt._  
  
_Én voltam, aki egy röhejes hibát elkövetve a halálba küldtem Jarvist._  
  
 Tony ebbe belegondolva szemérmetlenül markolta meg a borosüveg nyakát, majd a benne lévő tartalmat lassan lecsurgatta a torkán. Elhajította a szoba másik felébe. Hallotta, ahogy az üveg egy csattanással szilánkokra hullik, tőle pár méterre, a bal oldalán.  
  
Pont úgy, ahogy a próbálkozásai, hogy Jarvis átalakulását és eltűnését ne veszteségként fogja fel.  
  
\- Valahogy sejtettem, hogy így találom.  
  
Tony összerezzent, ahogy ez a mondat belehasított az őt körülvevő, megszokott csendbe. Hirtelen hátrafordult. Látta az aranyszínű ékkő ragyogását és a természetellenes kékséget árasztó tekintetet.  
  
Ahogy felállt, a félhomály és az alkohol ólomsúlya azonnal ránehezedett és a körülötte lévő tér tett egy hirtelen fordulatot.  
  
\- Neked is szép estét, Vision - köszöntötte a barna hajú, karjait maga előtt keresztbe fonva. - Hogyhogy szerény köreimben köszönthetlek?  
  
\- Beszélni szerettem volna önnel - szólt a szokásos, udvarias, Tonynak jelenleg már szinte undorítóan kimért hangján, majd folytatta. - Ám attól tartok, ez jelenleg nem lehetséges.  
  
Tony felvonta a szemöldökét.  
  
\- Attól még, hogy bennem van egy üveg vörösbor, nyugodtan szót ejthetünk a menstruációs zavaraidról - préselte ki magából, mikor a nehéz fotelt az üvegasztal mellett lévő párjához tolta.  
  
\- Nem, ezt a problémát szeretném majd akkor megvitatni, ha józan állapotban találom önt - utasította el a másik az ajánlatot, figyelmen kívül hagyva Tony beszólását.  
  
\- Akkor egy ideig biztosan nem látjuk egymást – szólt megjátszott sajnálkozással és gúnnyal a hangjában Tony, bár ennek a megnyilvánulásának az okát még pillanatok múltán sem sikerült realizálnia. Mihelyst végzett a művelettel, ismét lehuppant az ülőalkalmatosságra, még mindig Vision nyúlánk alakját figyelve, aki a derekát beadva végül helyet foglalt vele szemben.  
  
Láthatóan nagyon a gondolataiba mélyedt.  
  
\- Mit szeretnél? - kérdezte komolyra fordítva a szót a feltaláló. - Ki vele, Superman! Csupa szem és fül vagyok.  
  
\- Én... Látni akartam önt.  
  
Látszott rajta, hogy nehezére esik minden szót kimondania.  
  
\- Először is megkérlek, hogy ne magázódjunk - szólt közbe a feltaláló. - Mindenki tegező viszonyban van a Bosszúállók között, elvégre valamiféle munkatársi kapcsolat fűz össze bennünket.  
  
\- Rendben, Tony - szólította meg a másik. Úgy ejtette ki a nevét, mintha egy életre szóló vallomás hagyta volna el az ajkait. - Szeretném megköszönni neked ezt a testet. A testemet.  
  
Vision jelképesen végignézett magán, majd a félhomályban is tisztán ki lehetett venni, ahogy alig látható mosolyra húzza a száját.  
  
\- Felesleges - legyintett a barna hajú, majd ezt követően megvakarta alig két hetes szakállkezdeményét. - Ezeket a terveket már régebben meg akartam valósítani, de nem gondoltam volna, hogy majd ilyen körülmények között, kényszer hatására kell ezt megtennem.  
  
Tony felállt és szó nélkül átsétált a konyhahelyiségbe, alig egy perccel később pedig két pohárral és egy újabb üveggel tért vissza, amiből a dugót egy pukkanó hang kíséretében eltávolította.  
  
A szobát csak a kívülről beszűrődő fények világították meg, valamint a felhők mögül elő-előbukkanó Hold ezüstje. A hideg fényű sarló most glóriaként ült Vision tar koponyája körül. Tony számára a látvány egyszerre volt kísérteties és szokatlanul vonzó. Bár az utóbbit még magának sem volt képes bevallani.  
  
\- Megkínálhatlak egy pohár 1945-ös évjáratú Romanée Contival? Bruce ötletességének hála te is velem ihatsz, már ha szeretnél, természetesen - ajánlotta fel a feltaláló.  
  
\- Nem, köszönöm - szólt a másik, majd kisvártatva folytatta. - Szerintem jobban tennéd, ha elmondanád, mi bánt, ahelyett, hogy egy újabb méregdrága, jó minőségű bort töltesz magadba mindenfajta élvezet nélkül.  
  
Tony vetett rá egy megütköző pillantást, majd úgy döntött, mivel úgyis ő fogja kiinni az üveg tartalmát, inkább ki sem tölti az asztalon lévő poharába. Ehelyett egy kevésbé kulturált mozdulattal tüntetően meghúzta a palackot. Vision némán nézte a történteket, majd megszólalt.  
  
\- Mi az, amivel megbántottalak?  
  
A másik ekkor végre, pár perc után hajlandó volt letenni az immár félig üres üveget maga mellé a földre. A hozzá intézett kérdés láthatóan felkeltette az érdeklődését, de újabb két percbe tellett, mire választ adott.  
  
\- Azzal, hogy létezel.  
  
Ezt már majdhogynem nem is ő mondta. Nem ilyen formában szerette volna a másik tudtára adni a problémáját, de a kocka sajnos már el volt vetve. Azt viszont nem akarta, hogy a tekintete találkozzon a másikéval.  
  
\- Ennyi év után elutasítasz engem? Jarvist? Megtudhatnám... - Mondatát nem tudta befejezni, mert Tony hirtelen felpattant és az üveget ismét a kezébe véve egy korty után félbeszakította.  
  
\- Ne vedd a szádra az ő nevét! - ordította, mutatóujjával fenyegetően a másik irányába bökve. - Kurvára ne játszadozz ezzel!  
  
Vision először hitetlenkedve, aztán majdhogynem könyörgő tekintettel nézett rá.  
  
\- De én magam vagyok Jarvis! Egy komplex testben, kiterjesztett tudással, pont úgy, ahogy...  
  
\- Lehet, hogy az emlékeit megörökölted, de ő már akkor sem létezik - vágott közbe Tony, ám mialatt beszélt, végig a padlót pásztázta.  
  
\- Tony - próbálkozott újra a tőle megszokott higgadtsággal Vision. - Én vagyok Jarvis. Ha valahogy megtehetném, be is bizonyítanám neked, de félek, nem nagyon lenne erre lehetőségem.  
  
Odalépett a még mindig a padlót pásztázó Tony elé és finoman kicsúsztatta a kezei közül az üveget, majd a kanapé felé vezette. Tony a pillanattól vezérelve engedett a finom erőszaknak. Ahogy egymás mellett ültek, rendhagyó közelségben találta magát ezzel a számára még mindig idegen humanoiddal, akit tudóstársával ők ketten alkottak meg, és aki megörökölte az ő ex-mesterséges intelligenciája személyiségének egy részét. Olyan idegen volt és mégis végtelenül ismerős. A magánytól átitatva valahogy túlságosan is szeretett volna hinni a másik szavainak.  
  
\- Tudod, régóta vágytam egy testre. Nem kértem, mert nem akartam követelőző lenni, és nem is tudtam, hogy megfordult a fejedben, hogy megalkoss - itt egy kis szünetet tartott, hogy gondolatait szavakba önthesse -, de voltak olyan pillanatok, amikor sóvárogtam a fizikai világ szépségei után. Én magam is szerettem volna azoknak az élményeknek a részese lenni, amiket átéltél. Amiket elmeséltél nekem, én csak elméleti szinten, közvetett módon tudtam értelmezni. Ezek képezték a reakcióim vagy a tanácsaim alapjait.  
  
Tony hihetetlenül furcsán érezte magát. Egyszerűen nem jöttek a szájára a szavak. Csak hallgatta, ahogy az ismert hang, az ismert akcentussal igyekezi őt meggyőzni arról, az aggodalma és a félelmei teljesen alaptalanok, és amit keresett, valójában ott van előtte, egy karnyújtásnyira.  
  
\- Nem, Jarvis nincs többé. - Tiltakozásából csupán ennyire tellett. Alig hallható szavak hagyták el a száját, ám Vision még ezt is képes volt meghallani. Nem az imént hallottakra reagált, csupán a tudatában ordító hang öltött testet abban a mondatban, ami abban a felettébb abszurd pillanatban kibukott az ajkai közül.  
  
\- Ő tovább él bennem – folytatta kitartóan Vision az ő falainak ostromlását. - Bár nem vagyok teljesen Jarvis, de az emlékek visszavezetnek ahhoz az életemhez, mikor még ezen a néven szólítottál. Az érzések, amiket ő irántad táplált... - nézett a barna hajú arcára az android - ...bennem is ott vannak, és eszembe juttatják azt, hogy ő mindig gondolt rád. Tulajdonképpen ez is volt a feladata, de az idők múltán már hihetetlenül vissza kellett fognia magát. Túlságosan emberi és komplex lett. Felismerte az érzelmeit, és félt, hogy visszautasítod, ezért ezeknek a gondolatoknak és eszmefuttatásoknak a nagy részét csak a gondolatairól szóló emlékei őrzik. Ő máshogy nézett rád, mint ahogy egy szolga vagy egy komornyik az urára szokott. Merőben másként.  
  
Tony hirtelen úgy érezte, mintha két kézzel nyúltak volna a mellkasába és éppen a szívét akarták volna összeroppantani. A gondolat, hogy képtelen volt lépni akkor, amikor lehetősége volt rá, hihetetlen dühöt és kétségbeesést gerjesztett benne. Ott volt a kiváló alkalom egy viszonzott kapcsolat kiépítésére és ő balga módon nem élt vele. Nem mert cselekedni és ezzel nem csak hogy elveszítette őt, de a lehetőséget is, hogy az érzelmeik viszonzásra találjanak. Ez a tudat még mélyebbre taszította a bűntudata által kreált, sötét veremben. Olyan mélységekbe, hogy abban a pillanatban félő volt, soha nem látja meg többet a napvilágot.  
  
\- Mindent az ő szemszögéből láttam, hála neked. - Tony érezte magán a másik meredt pillantását, de a jelen momentumait számára az imént elhangzottak teljesen magukévá tették. A Stark-féle beszólogatások most valahogy elmaradtak, saját maga, és főleg Vision meglepetésére. - Ugyanúgy érzek, mint ő, hiszen nekem nincsen saját akaratom. A személyiségünk közös. Ugyanolyan hangon szólalunk meg, ugyanazok az emlékeink, azonos a körülöttünk lévőkhöz való viszonyunk is... Jarvisszal egyek vagyunk, Tony. Jarvis az előző életem, és az ő karmája egyben az enyém is.  
  
Tony felállt. Nem mondhatta el magáról, hogy kijózanodott, de a közelmúlt történései valahogy kezdték hozzásegíteni ehhez a nem kívánt állapothoz. Az ablakhoz sétált, egyedül hagyva a még mindig a kanapén várakozó és őt szemlélő Visiont.  
Ez volt az a pillanat, amikor valahogy ismét szomjazott arra, hogy józan legyen.  
  
\- Mitől tartottál ennyire? - kérdezte érdes hangján. - Ha már belém láttál... Ha láttad, miként reagál a testem, miért nem tetted meg az első lépést?  
  
\- Volt már olyan partnered, akihez vonzódtál, de mégis elutasítottad – felelte az android tényszerűen.  
  
\- Tisztázzunk pár dolgot! - Tony kereste a megfelelő megszólítást, de végül feladta.  
  
\- Nyugodtan szólíthatsz Jarvisnak - segítette ki a másik, de Tony erre nem reagált semmit sem.  
  
-  Egyrészt Jarvis nekem nem csak egy partner volt - szögezte le a feltaláló, majd folytatta. - Másrészt, bármilyen furcsa, de tapasztalhattad, hogy a testem sokszor szokatlanul viselkedik, így például akkor is áll a farkam, ha az illetőt nem szeretném huzamosabb ideig a közelemben tudni, sőt, még csak véletlenül sem érzek iránta semmit. Ez tény. De kérdem én: van-e olyan emléked, amiben akár egyetlen férfi iránt is ilyenformán éreztem volna?  
  
Tony végre szembefordult a másikkal, akinek ékköve tompán megvilágította karmazsin vonásait. Tekintete kíváncsiságot tükrözött. Itta az alkotójával együtt töltött pillanatokat és valamiféle sóvár remény is csillant azokban a szokatlan, természetellenesen kék szemekben.  
  
\- Nincs.  
  
\- Látod. Ismersz annyira, hogy tudd, nem izgulok fel homoerotikus fantáziákra, mégsem utasítottam el Jarvist. Sőt, megsúgom, hogy nagyon is igényt tartottam a jelenlétére, és nem csak akkor, ha a simafejű főhadnagy éppen bevetésre indul.  
  
Tony szájából ezek a mondatok felértek egy valódi szerelmi vallomással.  
  
Vision hangtalanul elé lépdelt, majd előtte nagyjából egy méterre megállt. Furcsa légkör alakult ki kettejük között. Tony érezte, ahogy a szívverése hirtelen felgyorsul, de nem növelte meg kettejük között a távolságot. Pár percnyi feszült csend következett. A feltaláló, nem tudva, hogy mit reméljen a jövőtől, csak figyelte a fölé tornyosuló alakot. Teste megmerevedett, várt, maga sem volt képes megmondani, hogy mire. Figyelte azt a természetellenes színű szempárt, amibe egy idő után lágyság és még valami pozitív érzelem költözött, és végül már nem is érezte magát annyira szokatlanul.  
  
\- Azért jöttem vissza hozzád, hogy végre hazatérjek - mondta, tekintetét Tonyéba fúrva. - Nekem ott van az otthon, ahol te vagy. Én általad és érted lettem az, aki vagyok, és ebben a testben végre beteljesíthetem mindazt, amit szeretnék. Amit Jarvisszal mindketten szeretnénk.  
  
Ezzel a mondatával pedig megszüntette kettejük között a távolságot és magához ölelte a férfit.  
  
A másik ebben a pillanatban volt csak képes realizálni mindazt, ami történt. Mire újra átgondolt mindent lépésről lépésre, a kétely és a hitetlenség falai úgy omlottak le körülötte, mintha egy robbanássorozat ment volna végbe egyik pillanatról a másikra.  
  
 Viszonozta az ölelést, és érezte, ahogy a két, elektromosságtól fűtött, meleg kar szorosabbra fonódik a teste körül. Megkönnyebbült sóhaj hagyta el az ajkait, ahogy félig józanon sikerült realizálnia a helyzetét. Hihetetlenül jólesett neki ez a gesztus.  
Mégis sikerült megmentenie Jarvist, legalábbis nagyrészt. Egy új testben és új létezőként, de a régi jellemvonásaival köszöntötte őt, pont úgy, ahogy szerette.  
Hosszasan álltak az ablakhoz közel, egymást ölelve. Tonynak erősen koncentrálnia kellett, hogy ne érzékenyüljön el a gondolatra. Nem, egy Starkkal nem történhet meg ilyen.  
  
\- Üdvözöllek itthon, Jarvis - köszöntötte a másikat, tekintetét az android arcára vezetve.  
  
A válasz pedig nem volt más, mint egy csók. Egy nagyon félénk, óvatos, tapasztalatlan csók, amit Tony szíves örömest viszonzott.


End file.
